Kuro Kage of Hueco Mundo
by Dyani91
Summary: Naruto dies at the valley of the end, only to be reborn in Hueco Mundo as a very strange Hollow. Read on as the two worlds are turned on their heads. Non-Canon
1. Chapter 1

**Birth of the Black Hollow**

Naruto lay in the shallow waters of the Valley of the End, staring at the sky. He had failed, he snorted quietly.

'I was never going to win anyway, I guess the truth is I really don't care if he leaves or not.' He admitted if only to himself. His vision blurred as his breathing slowed, he let his body relax and retreated inside of his mind for his final moments. It was an unusual scene that Kakashi stumbled upon whilst looking for his wayward students. Naruto's body was covered in a mix of Kyuubi's and Naruto's own chakra. It seemed to be slowly dissolving into thin air. Kakashi could only fall to his knees and watch as his Sensei's son disappeared into thin air.

Naruto was drifting in a blank world, he meditated quietly absorbing the energy around him. He had no idea how long he drifted. Occasionally something attacked him, but the bubble he was in would lash out and absorb it. The hole in his chest stabilized as he waited and a Black bone fox like mask formed over his face, nine bone tails grew to swing behind him. Kyuubi for his part found himself and the seal changed into something entirely different. A long thin black katana appeared in a blood red sheath with in Naruto's reach. Naruto sat in his bubble meditating until a force seemed to connect with him waking him if only momentarily.

100 years before Aizens defection.

Sosuke Aizen was a schemer, the first part of his plan had been completed. Urahara Kisuke and the Yoroichi the Goddess of Shunpo had been banished. He now walked through the eternal desert of Hueco Mundo in search of powerful hollows to begin the second stage. He came upon a black crystal like bubble floating about a foot above the ground. Every few second what seemed to be black lightning crackled over the surface. He reached a hand out to it curiously, the lightning reacted immediately searing his palm. He smirked and brought out the prototype of Kisuke's hogokyu that he had stolen. The energy from the prototype flared to life as the lightning struck it repeatedly.

Suddenly Aizen was blasted off his feat as a monumentous wave of energy washed over him. The prototype was absorbed into the ball as it churned and bubbled. Inside the cocoon Naruto struggled grasping at his mask finally ripping it from his face with a feral scream.

"ARRGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Outside Aizen stared wide eyed at the ball he had been messing with, for the first time in a long time he was frozen in terror. A scream rent the stale air sending him up and scurrying hoping that whatever it was did not come after him. Inside the cocoon Naruto lay passed out as his body started its metamorphosis.

Elsewhere:

Kami and the Shinigami smiled as they watched through a crystal ball observing the four different worlds. The Shinigami smiled as he held his knife idly twirling it. His chosen was developing nicely in that little cocoon. Soon though he was going to have to return to the Elemental Nations, if only to stop the man who killed him in the first place.

Kurosaki Ichigo was in the fight for his life, Ulquiorra Cifer the Cutaro Espada was kicking his ass hard.

"Bala." Ulquioora's voice cut across his revelry. Ichigo hastily blocked the beam getting thrown backwards into the tower. He crashed through a wall before falling headlong down the towers interior. He flipped over so he could see the ground floor, a black spec appeared in his vision growing swiftly as he fell. He held Zangetsu out in front of himself intent on using what ever it was to stop his free fall. He felt the moment of impact as his blade sank into the seemingly soft material. A soft hissing noise was the only thing that gave notice before it erupted into an enormous explosion.

Las Noches started to crumble inward from the damage of the explosion helped quickly along by the massive amounts of Reiatsu being released. Ichigo, Ulquiorra and Orihime lay flat on the ground from the pressure.

"What the hell is this you asshole?" Ichigo shouted at Ulquiorra.

"If I knew what it was I would tell you, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ulquiorra replied in an almost emotionless voice. The rubble in front of them shifted as a figure climbed out of it. The figure was male, about 15 years old he had long spikey blonde hair that gave him a rather feral look. He had a partial mask that looked like long fox ears on either side of his head. Nine bone tails whipped around idly behind him. He wore black Hakama pants and an open vest like cloak. On his chest was his hollow hole, surrounded by nine tomoe. Over his shoulder he carried a sword in a blood red sheath that was decorated with a spiral pattern. The Tsuba of it was an eight point star.

Naruto yawned revealing terrifying canines for teeth. He opened his eyes, mismatched as they were one being blood red and the other a sapphire blue. He stepped over the rubble as he approached, finally noticing them on the ground.

He cocked his head curiously to the side and spoke to them.

"Oh Hello, what are you down there for?"

. . . . . . .

"WHAT THE HELL YOU JERK! IT'S YOUR FAULT WE'RE DOWN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOUR REIATSU PRESSURE PUT US HERE." Ichigo shouted growing tic marks on his head.

"What's Reiatsu…?" Naruto asked as he thought for a moment.

"Your spiritual pressure." Came the deadpan from Ulquiorra, who was sweating heavily trying to keep from passing out. A look of realization spread over Naruto's face.

"Oh you mean my Chakra, why didn't you say so in the first place." He said pounding his fist into his palm. Ichigo just started banging his head into the sand in exasperation. Naruto pulled in his chakra alleviating the pressure on them allowing them to stand. Though what came out of his mouth next sent Ichigo crashing straight back into the ground.

"Sooooo, who the hell are you people anyway?"

Several hours later the unlikely group sat around a boiling pot of water that Naruto had seemingly produced from nowhere.

"You know I have never heard of a hollow that likes Ramen." Ichigo remarked as Naruto polished off his fifth bowl.

"I don't know how anybody cannot like Ramen, Ramen is the food of the gods. Besides souls just aren't very filling." Naruto remarked casually.

"Excuse me Naruto- San?" Orihime interjected.

"Yes?" he quirked an eyebrow at her in question.

"But where did you come from exactly?" she asked quietly.

They watched as Naruto's eyes glazed over for an instant.

"I came from a place called Konoha, The village hidden in the leaves. I was killed trying to keep the person I believed to be my brother in all but blood from leaving to go with a megalomaniac. I fought him to a standstill before he shoved his hand through my heart killing me. Konoha is one of the most beautiful places in the elemental nations. I really wish I could go back if only to see it from afar." He finished sadly.

"Why do you continue to fight to see them, you are dead." Ulquiorra said bluntly. Naruto just looked at him for a moment before laughing out loud.

"What the hell are you laughing for, what he said isn't funny." Ichigo cried out in confusion.

"Sorry, Sorry. It's just that Ulquiorra here reminds me a lot of a friend back at home who is also emotionally stunted. His name is Garra, He was brought up to believe that killing was his only purpose. I had to beat his ass to get him to see otherwise." Naruto finished still chuckling.

Everyone else sweat dropped at how familiar that seemed.

"So what exactly are you all fighting about anyway?" Naruto asked looking at them each in question.

"Well, we," Ichigo motioned to himself and Ulquiorra, "are enemies. They took Orihime here and we came to get her back. Sosuke Aizen is trying to use them to take over as Kami. Essentially we are trying to stop them." Ichigo finished.

"I see," Naruto said as he turned to the cuatro espada. "So what's your story why are you fighting?"

"I merely exist, I am trying to understand what humans mean by having a heart…" he trailed off.

"Well the only way to truly understand is to try and build connections with people who are emotional, you have a friend seemingly in Orihime-san here. The only way to truly get stronger is to have someone precious to protect. I can help teach you there." Naruto grinned at him.

"So shall we go kick this Aizen guy's ass?" Naruto said smiling. Ichigo shrugged and shouldered his sword.

"Sure why not." He said standing.

"I'd like to go home please so yes." Orihime said standing as well, Naruto turned to Ulquiorra.

"The only way you will ever truly understand is to mingle with those who already do, so do you wish to come?" he asked extending his hand. Ulquiorra looked at him for a moment before reaching out and grasping the offered hand.

"Very well. I shall come, if you do make it back to your world I wish to meet this Garra you speak of." Ulquiorra said stoicly.

"Sure thing then, Let's go." He said using his sheathed sword to open a garganta before leaping through.

Aizen was elated, Orihime had done a wonderful job awakening the Hyogoku fully. He watched as the body of Gin dropped to the ground before placing the Hyogoku in its rightful resting place. He smirked down at the traitor who glare balefully back at him.

"Farewell Gin." He said before stepping back and making his way to the center of the town. He pulled a scroll from inside his robes and opened it revealing a sealing array in the center.

"Now what were those odd words Madara told me again?" he muttered to himself,

"Ah, yes… Fuin Kai!" He stated flaring his reiryoku. A black hole seemed to spiral outwards from the scroll pulling everything and everyone around it in. A yell caught his attention even as he was pulled through.

"Look out beeeloooowwwwww!"

Everything went black.

The elemental nations were a complete mess, in the following months since Sasuke ran off and Naruto died things had gone to hell in a hand basket. Madara continued his plans relatively unopposed until Sasuke killed him and took his place. Akatsuki disbanded with several of them turning around and joining the resistance fighting against Sasuke's crazed tyranny. Iwa, Amegakure, Kiri and Kumo had fallen. Suna, Konoha, and several of the smaller villages had banded together to fight back. But after the civil war in Konoha there were very few from there that were capable.

Kakashi looked over at the weary remenants of the rookie nine, they were battle weary and had seen better days. The crazy jashinist who had joined them was even at the end of his rope.

"Naruto why did you have to die, only you would have been able to somehow turn this around." He muttered out loud pulling out a battered orange book. Above him and around the elemental nations several black holes opened up allowing figures to fall from them. Some fell screaming, others had wings and others yet just randomly appeared. Several created large craters that startled the already tense Shinobi.

"AaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhHhHhHHhHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHUMP! SON OF A BITCH THAT HURT!" A very familiar voice cried out from the crater. Kakashi peaked over the edge and uttered a single word before dropping to the ground in a dead faint.

"Naruto?"

Annnnnd that's it, yay, nay, like it, hate it please review and let me know. I came up with this random plot duck today on a whim. If you want it continued let me know.


	2. IMPORTANT

Authors Note:

General status update. Salutations Fans and Readers this is Dyani 91 your author speaking. I speak today with regret and have to say that I will have to take a month long Hiatus. I need time to help some of my friends IRL who have lost people recently some of them I were close to. I also need time to catch up with the stories I have so please bear with me during my time of strife.

Thank you.

Dyani 91


End file.
